Más que un recuerdo
by Petit Nash
Summary: Se han encontrado, sí, se recuerda, sí... pero ser un recuerdo ya no es suficiente para ellos. Continuación de "Recuerdo".
1. Ciertamente

**Más que un recuerdo.**

**N.A.** Continuación de "Recuerdo", especialmente para _**Jorgita**_, que tuvo la acertada idea de hacer esta continuación.

**1- ****Ciertamente...**

Era cierto que se habían conocido antes, era cierto que habían tenido su historia, y también era cierto que se habían vuelto a encontrar y reconocido mutuamente aunque sin saber si era bueno recordárselo al otro.

También era cierto que después de diez años de no verse las circunstancias habían cambiado y ya no eran los mismo, lo que había pasado con ellos antes era simplemente un recuerdo, un recuerdo anhelado, maravilloso y muy feliz, pero un recuerdo al fin.. O eso debía ser, o eso pensaba él y de eso quería convencerse ella.

Pero ciertamente, la realidad superaba a esa seguridad, a esa certeza de lo que había sido... Y esa realidad es que, y ambos lo pensaban aunque tal vez sólo ella sería capaz de admitirlo, es que querían más que sólo el recuerdo.

Y es que si amas a alguien con la intensidad que ellos se habían amado, diez años no alcanzan para olvidar eso y para perder el anhelo de aquello. Diez años sólo acumulan añoranza, la esperanza de que las circunstancias de la vida vuelvan a reencontrarlos y a renovar ese romance que dejaron a medias por las cosas más inverosímiles de la vida.

Ahí estaban ambos, enfrentándose a la situación de trabajar juntos, de ser jefe y subordinada; recorriendo los mismos pasillos y resolviendo los mismos casos sintiendo cosas fuera de lo normales, como la desconfianza ante la llegada de ella, la casi rivalidad de demostrar algo, pero al mismo tiempo la duda, el esfuerzo de disimular esas preguntas que va haciendo el inconsciente: ¿será el mismo que hace diez años?, ¿sentirá lo mismo que solía sentir?, ¿sabrán a lo mismo sus labios?, ¿quedará toda esa pasión tras diez años de espera?, ¿podríamos retomar esa pasión?... ¿Aun quedará ese sentimiento? ¿Aun quedará algo de lo que éramos?... Y otras mil preguntas que simplemente se preguntan donde ha quedado ese amor.

Y él puede volver a casa después del trabajo y encontrarse esperando a su esposa y a su hijo, y entonces la añoranza se ahoga entre la familia y volver a verla al otro día es perfectamente soportable... Pero ella no tiene esa suerte, volver a casa a una vida solitaria hace que añoré más ese tiempo, hace que lo añoré más a él, hace que sea menos tolerable ver que su suerte ha cambiado y que él ya tiene otra mujer, ese tipo de cosas la desconcierta y le duelen.

Ahora pues, un gesto, una mirada disimulada, una media sonrisa en algún momento sin muchas personas, ese tipo de detalles insignificantes y esporádicos eran los que más descontrolaban a ambos, porque venían a ser un recordatorio sutil del inconsciente de que querían, deseaban y necesitaban al otro.

Y también había una cosa importante que decir sobre ellos, y es que compartían algo más que sentimientos confusos al cruzarse y trabajar juntos, algo más que ser un recuerdo en la vida del otro, porque, no muy en el fondo, Emily Prenttis sólo deseaba una cosa y, aunque sería incapaz de admitirlo, Aarón Hotchner deseaba exactamente lo mismo: ser algo más que un recuerdo.


	2. Cosas evidentes

**N.A **Lamento la tardanza, mil cosas a resolver me retrasaron, aquí esta la contunuación, espero que les guste :) Espero sus reviews

**2- Cosas evidentes...**

La primera en notarlo, por que así se las juega la vida, fue Haley... No tenía demasiada ciencia saberlo, había algo en el comportamiento de su marido con Emily que la intrigó al momento. Esa tarde que se reunieron ella y el equipo de la UAC en el bar tuvo la sensación de que había algo fuera de lo meramente profesional y no supo si preocuparse.

No era sólo la forma en que detectó que él la miraba, porque había que reconocer que Emily Prentiss sin duda era atractiva; no era sólo que parecía que ella se llevara bastante bien con todos y sintiera confianza con él, porque eso podía ser cosa del trabajo; era esa sensación de que ambos sabían algo que nadie más y que, a través de un mínimo movimiento de ojos entre ellos, se recordaban constantemente.

Intentó buscar una manera de evitar todos esos presentimientos, intentó por todos los medios llevarse bien con ella y en ningún momento verla como una amenaza, y podía funcionar...

-¿Cómo te adaptas a la UAC, Emily?- preguntó interesándose

-En realidad ella quiere saber si yo estoy siendo amable contigo- interrumpió Hotch aunque Haley no estaba segura de que eso le gustase

-En realidad todos están siendo muy amables conmigo- dijo Emily como si captará algo y asegurará la respuesta más amable y neutral.

Como si supusiera que había que cambiar el entorno, la situación llevó a Hotch a sacar a bailar a Haley y con eso la cosa se estuvo en paz. Mientras los miraba bailar Emily los encontró como una pareja adorable, realmente si, pero también sintió una pizca de envidia, esa habría podido ser ella, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Le fastidiaba sentir que había sido relegada... Ni siquiera era su culpa... Diez años atrás Hotch había tenido que irse, ella había tenido que irse, aunque lo intentaron en un principio no quedo más que admitir que ya no podían estar juntos.

Por suerte la llamada a un caso la obligo a abandonar todos esos pensamientos y obligó a Haley a dejar al equipo.

Desde que Emily estuvo segura de que Hotch la recordaba de su tiempo juntos le costaba más trabajo evitar mirarlo, era discreta y profesional, trataba de seguir con la vida y adaptarse a la idea de que él estaba casado, pero a veces le resultaba fastidioso no poder hacer nada al respecto. Mira a Hotch de reojo y le dolía que él ya estuviera casado.

-Deja de hacerlo- le dijo de pronto Gideon en medio del silencio del avión

-¿Qué?- Emily se sobresaltó

-Deja de mirarlo así- recalcó Gideon sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro que leía

Emily lo miró primero totalmente confundida y luego con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada, como si él supiera algo que nadie debía saber, porque obviamente así era, él sabía algo que Emily no necesitaba que se supiera... Intentó mirar a Gideon como si no supiera a que se refería y luego mirar el resto del viaje por la ventana, en la mayor de las inocencias posibles... Pero la consecuencia inmediata de trabajar con tantos perfiladores, es no poder tener realmente secretos, y Emily sabía que la cosa no iba a quedar allí.

Los siguientes minutos fueron silenciosos, calmados, como de la mayor normalidad para una noche tras un caso y Emily estuvo intentando mirar a nada que no fuera el exterior de la ventana. Pero la curiosidad era fuerte e inconscientemente Emily empezó a mirar de reojo tanto a Gideon como Hotch

-Deja de hacerlo- susurró de nuevo Gideon

-¿Qué? ¿de hacer qué?-

-No puedes mirarlo así- le susurró apenas levantando los ojos y mirándola- puede que no sea el único en notarlo si sigues así-

-Pero... yo no...- no supo que decir, se quedó muy turbada y recorrió al resto del equipo con la mirada, pero para su suerte nadie la miraba.

En otro extremo JJ revisaba un expediente con atención, mientras que Hotch hacía lo mismo frente a la rubia, a su lado Reid parecía dormitar; en otro asiento Morgan tenía sus audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados... Cada uno perdido en su mundo, y frente a ella Gideon leía un libro, o lo había estado leyendo hasta que le dedicó su atención a Emily.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó él cerrando su libro y mirándola

-No- contestó Emily en el acto- todavía no hablo de mi vida y eso... es demasiado nuevo...- dijo Emily queriendo mantener distancia aun- y menos aquí-

-¿Tienen historia no?-

-¿Te dijo algo?- se sorprendió ella

-No, pero no hace falta- contestó Gideon - es evidente, en como se miran o no miran, es algo que no es fácil de ocultar al parecer, así que tuvieron algo y no sabes que hacer con eso ahora, ¿me equivoco?-

-No... pero fue hace diez años- dijo Emily resignada

-Pues tienes que hacer algo con eso, porque no puedes pasarte la vida mirándolo de reojo esperando que él este haciendo lo mismo-

-No lo hago- negó ella en voz baja

-Y por eso no me di cuenta- dijo Gideon ligeramente sarcástico y luego volvió a su libro.

Emily tensa levanto la mirada y se encontró un instante con la de Hotch, le sonrió brevisimamente antes de voltear nuevamente a la ventana, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, resultaba evidente que algo había pasado y Hotch también lo sabía.


	3. Secretos

**3- Secretos**

Probablemente no era natural la forma en que Emily se interesaba en su jefe, y tampoco sana o posible. Lo que había pasado entre Emily y Aarón se debía quedar enterrado en el cajón de los recuerdos, como algo bueno pero pasado, así como el primer día de escuela, los amigos de la infancia o los miedos infantiles, eso debía pasar con ellos, habían tenido diez años para eso.

Pero hay cosas que no resultan fáciles, y olvidarse era francamente difícil, por no decir imposible, por alguna misteriosa razón se habían quedado muy grabados en la mente del otro y eso diez años que habrían servido para ir borrando lo que sea, no habían funcionado entre ellos, los recuerdos seguían igual de frescos... Y lo único que parecía que tenían en común justo en ese momento ambos era en mantener eso en el más absoluto de los secretos, porque era lo más seguro.

Pero Emily tenía el mismo problema que llevaba teniendo los últimos meses, le costaba mucho dejar de mirarlo furtivamente... Y pese a las advertencias de Gideon, que habían sido algo insistentes, no había cambiado mucho su comportamiento, el punto es que sabía que tarde o temprano alguien más terminaría por saberlo.

Estaba evitando levantar la vista y mirar a Hotch en lugar del archivo que tenía cuando Gideon vino a sentarse a su lado.

-Creo que casi cumples cuatro horas sin mirarlo- dijo sonriéndole- debe ser un record-

-No de nuevo con eso- se quejó ella- ya lo hablamos, ya me regañaste, y no lo miró-

-Aun lo haces, pero menos, eso lo reconozco, pero te había advertido que alguien se daría cuenta- advirtió él- me preguntó ayer JJ si algo había pasado contigo y Hotch-

-¿Y que le contestaste?- dijo Emily preocupada soltando finalmente el archivo que debía revisar

-Que te preguntará a ti- dijo

-¿Me preguntará?-

-Así es-

-Estoy en un problema-

-Es tu amiga, nada te cuesta decirle la verdad-

-Creo que todavía no somos tan amigas- señaló Emily- además no es la clase de cosas fáciles de contar-

-Pero te contó lo del detective... ¿cómo se llamaba? Will...-

-¿Sabes de eso?-

-Hago perfiles, por supuesto que sabía eso- se rió Gideon- así que me parece que tienes que hablar con ella-

-¿Con eso dejaras de vigilar a quien miró o no?-

-No, seguiré haciéndolo, alguien debe hacerlo o te meterás en lios-

-Pero no lo hago-

-Suerte, Prentiss- dijo Gideon levantándose y volviendo a su oficina

Emily volvió a su archivo pero en realidad no podía concentrarse del todo, desde su oficina ocasionalmente Hotch volteaba a mirarla y la había visto hablar con Gideon, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que su amigo sabía algo y eso era poco alentador... Había estado evitando trabajar y hablar directamente con Emily pero eso no parecía ser suficiente, tenían su historia y no podía simplemente pasarse por alto. Tenía esposa e hijo, no podía creer lo difícil que resultaba aun así sacarse a Emily de la cabeza. Y a Haley parecía no gustarle mucho Emily en particular... Se sentía metido en un lío.

Durante el almuerzo Hotch se mantuvo en su oficina a pesar de que tanto Gideon como Morgan y JJ se habían interesado en que saliera a comer algo con ellos, pero entre el trabajo y la necesidad de despejarse de Emily se sentía más a salvo dentro... El equipo se fue y él se quedó solo... ¿Por qué recordaba tanto a Emily? ¿Por qué tenía tan grabado ese romance? ¿Por qué aun sentía eso por ella?... esos diez años de distancia no parecían haber sido útiles para olvidar, y sabía que ella aun sentía lo mismo, lo percibía... Y le costaba más lidiar sabiendo que ambos aun sentían algo... ¿amaba a Emily? Esa pregunta lo estaba volviendo loco... no debía, no podía, no era justo para Haley... pero también empezaba a parecerle inevitable.

Volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus papeles intentando olvidar...

Tras un rato conjunto el equipo fue volviendo a su propio ritmo a la unidad, pero, para sorpresa y temor de Emily, JJ se quedó con ella hasta el final, hasta que Gideon (con una sonrisa) y Reid las dejaron para que hablaran de "cosas de chicas"... De pronto la conversación se fue desviando y finalmente JJ hizo la pregunta fatídica

-Oye Em... ¿entre tú y Hotch sucede algo?-

-¿Qué?... No... ¿por qué preguntas eso?- dijo ella intentando no sonar alterada

-Bueno, me parece que algo sucede... por la forma en que se miran, o la forma en que evitan hacerlo, no sé si es entrometerme demasiado, pero, sucede algo ¿verdad?-

-¡Maldición!- soltó Emily dejándose vencer por la tensión y escondiendo el rostro

-¡Oh, Dios!- JJ sonaba sorprendida- Emily es tu jefe, nuestro jefe y es casado, tú no.. no puedes-

-JJ... JJ... no hay nada entre Hotch y yo, ¿ok?- dijo Emily obligando a la rubia a bajar la voz- no hay nada, pero no mentiré, hubo algo entre nosotros, hace algo más de diez años él y yo salimos juntos durante algunos meses-

-¿y es algo que les afecta todavía?-

-Si... a mi si- confesó

-¿pero... eso que significa?... ¿vas a contarme que paso?-

-Fue hace demasiado tiempo, pero significo algo...- Emily suspiró- en resumen puedo decir que... me enamore de él desde que lo conocí. Él trabajó para mi madre un tiempo, yo terminé la universidad y eso, nos encontramos, hablamos un par de veces... sabíamos que iba a causarnos problemas, que no debíamos... probablemente siempre íbamos a estar destinados a vivir un amor prohibido, pero no importaba... fueron los meses más increíbles de mi vida...-

-¿y por qué acabó eso?-

-Porque tenía que acabar... mi madre sospechaba, él tuvo que transferirse, yo tenía que hacer algunos trabajos fuera... intentamos seguirnos comunicándonos y todo desde lados distintos del mundo, pero al final decidimos que era mejor dejarlo... – dijo Emily evitando mirar a JJ y a punto de llorar- era mejor así... y luego, diez años después aquí estamos y es raro, porque los sentimientos se quedaron guardados y no se han ido- miró a JJ- ¿no vas a decirle a nadie verdad?-

-No- contestó JJ sonriéndole- ese va a ser nuestro secreto...- le dedicó una mirada amistosa- además tú también me guardas secretos-

-Eso si, así que... ¿has hablado con Will?-

-Ya te contaré- sonrió JJ entrando de regreso a la UAC

A partir de ese momento Emily se sintió un poco más segura, al menos podía compartir todo eso con alguien, y también procuró ser más precavida, una cosa era decirle a JJ, su amiga, lo que había pasado y lo que sentía por su jefe y otra cosa tener que compartirlo con el resto de la UAC. Cuando terminó su archivo y se preparaba para irse Gideon pasó a despedirse de ella

-¿Sigues vigilándome?- preguntó ella

-Si, pero en este instante no- contestó él- me voy ya, tengo un compromiso y sólo pasaba a despedirme-

-¿tienes una cita?- indagó Emily divertida

-No es una cita, sólo voy a ver a una vieja amiga que viene a la ciudad-

-Buena suerte entonces-

-¿cómo te fue con JJ?-

-Bien- contestó Emily con una leve sonrisa- le dije... pero creo que esta bien, será nuestro secreto-

-Es bueno contar con un amigo para eso. Buenas noches Emily-

Emily subió su archivo a la oficina de Hotch para poder marcharse, inevitablemente busco su mirada antes de salir de la oficina y él no pudo evitar una mínima sonrisa, pero ambos notaron las líneas que la tensión dibujaba en el rostro del otro... Temían que ese secreto iba a acabarlos.


	4. Cambios no naturales

4- Cambios no-naturales

Durante mucho tiempo se mantuvieron así, manteniendo esa apariencia en la que nada pasaba y ellos no tenían nada que ver más allá de la relación laboral, eran simplemente compañeros de trabajo, y eso habría podido mantenerse de no ser porque Strauss encargó a Emily la tarea de vigilar al equipo... y ella definitivamente no iba a hacer eso, no sólo por lo que sentía por Hotch, sino porque su propia lealtad al equipo nunca se lo permitiría.

Decidió renunciar... y para sumar más cosas a la inestabilidad del equipo y de todo el asunto, Hotch estaba por ser transferido, además de la desaparición de Gideon. De pronto todo eso estaba por jugar un papel fundamental en como iban a desarrollarse las cosas...

Emily no entendía como había pasado todo, porque Gideon era ilocalizable, o porque Strauss tenía que hacerla pasar por eso, ella no le debía nada... El equipo había partido sin ella y sin Hotch también, era raro.. y se sentía sola, no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que ser parte de la UAC la estaba cambiando y despedirse de eso era terrible. JJ la había llamado para hablar antes de irse, pero Emily había cortado la conversación demasiado rápido

Y para colmo Gideon no aparecía y no sabía con quien hablar... Nada parecía ir bien.

Hotch no la estaba pasando mejor, no le gustaba la idea de cambiar su trabajo, sabía que era mejor para su familia, pero no quería dejar la UAC, era parte de él, era su trabajo y su mundo y la decisión de Strauss, así como la insistencia de Haley a ello, le molestaba y le dolía a la vez. Sentía que traicionaba a su equipo... además estaba en el campo con poca gente.

Y probablemente lo mejor y más natural era desear quedarse en casa, con su esposa y su hijo, agradecer que tendría mejor horario y que ya no andaría por todo el país persiguiendo a cuanto psicópata existiera... pero no quería eso... quería ayudar a su equipo, quería saber que hacía lo que sabía hacer... y eso era poco natural, pero también cambiar las cosas así de golpe.

¿Y qué pasaba con Emily? También se preguntaba eso, quería saber porque ella dejaba el equipo, lo suponía pero también quería saberlo de boca de ella... Quería entenderla, en cierto momento había creído que ella iba a traicionarlos y a comprometerse a la causa de Strauss y eso le rompía el alma; pero creer que Emily había dejado el trabajo incapaz de hacer eso cambiaba todo, Emily era entonces la misma que siempre había conocido. Se sentía incapaz de admitirlo, pero necesitaba verla.

Finalmente, tras la insistencia de Morgan, decidió que era tiempo de ayudar al equipo "un caso más" le prometió a Haley pero ella no parecía dispuesta a aceptarlo, hacía tiempo que Hotch sabía que Haley ya no estaba de su lado, ya no lo estaba apoyando y cada conversación con ella llevaba un tono de ultimátum... Sabía que estaba en riesgo su matrimonio, pero no podía ponerle un alto y un precio a su lealtad.

Evidentemente lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Emily, ambos debían volver al equipo, estaba convencido de eso... Y lo que sucedió fue lo que esperaba, Emily había actuado de ese modo porque no era capaz de traicionar al equipo. Ya también acertó pensando que iba a acompañarlo, porque ella terminó por aceptar que también sentía que necesitaba ir.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Emily mientras se dirigían al caso

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué insististe en que viniera?-

-Porque ambos somos parte del equipo- dijo él casi sin mirarla

-¿Y además...?-

-Quería estar seguro de que siguieras siendo la misma- confesó él alzando la vista- que tu lealtad no había cambiado ni nada así... lo suponía, pero quería saber que podías volver y ser la misma-

-Claro que soy la misma, Hotch- dijo ella y recalcó- sigo siendo la misma-

Algo en esa declaración hizo que ambos se miraran a los ojos y se sintieran nerviosos con el otro, pero también los obligo a recordar, a recordarse como antes y sentirse cerca, por más problemático que eso llegará a ser en el presente... Inevitablemente se acercaron al otro, respirando el aire cercano y deseando encontrar sus labios como en los viejos tiempos. Y fue en el último segundo, cuando la distancia entre ellos casi era invisible, cuando ella se detuvo

-Lo siento- dijo al fin separándose- esto no esta bien... las cosas no son como antes, tú estas casado y... lo siento-

-No, es mi culpa, perdona- dijo él preocupado- yo no debería, pero... supongo que... que... estas cosas no se olvidan nunca-

-Deberían- dijo ella- no es natural sentir esto después de tanto tiempo...-

-Lo sé... lo sé mejor que nadie Emily-

Dejaron las cosas de ese tamaño, para no tentar más a la suerte, y llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a los otros... Volvieron a ese mundo conocido, tranquilo aunque terrible a la vez, pero ambos se habían acoplado eso y se sentían cómodos juntos. Aunque era un cambio poco natural.

Mientras terminaban el caso ninguno de ellos podía olvidar lo dicho por Hotch "estas cosas no se olvidan nunca"... y obviamente ninguno lo podía olvidar, pero eso no le servía a ninguno, al contrario sólo generaba problemas. Intentaron actuar normales, profesionales, incluso amistosos...

-¿Sabes algo de Gideon?- preguntó Emily en cierto momento

-No, nada- contestó Hotch- pero me gustaría saber, también estoy preocupado... ¿sucede algo?-

-No... sólo necesitaba hablar con él- dijo ella y miró como inconscientemente Hotch levantaba una ceja- cosa de amigos, quería decirle que tenía razón-

-Supongo que habrá tiempo... además el sabría que la tiene- dijo él y luego de un silencio añadio- Emily..-

-Dime-

-Es bueno saber que sigues siendo la misma de siempre-

Y ella sonrió antes de quitar su mirada de él... Habían cambiado las cosas, no sabían si era bueno o malo, lo único claro es que no era natural.


	5. Cerca más cerca

**5- Cerca... más cerca.**

No iban a olvidar esa mañana jamás, no iba a poder salir de sus cabezas ese preciso instante ni con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo, ni deseando haber cambiado las cosas, simplemente las cosas habían pasado y era imposible olvidarlo... además quedaba un factor extra: ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

Fue después de uno de los primer casos sin Gideon, habían buscado a una niña perdida en un centro comercial, temiendo que hubiera sido secuestrada y asesinada, un caso ligeramente fuera de lo común pero muy tenso, como siempre que se trataba de trabajar con niños en peligro... Ese día Emily se había comportado a la altura de las circunstancias, por lo que se sentía orgullosa. Para Hotch esto no pasó desapercibido.

Pero esa noche tras el caso no paso nada, Hotch fue a ver a su hijo y cada miembro del equipo estuvo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos... Era uno de esos casos que hubiera dolido perder, hubiera sido demasiado, por eso Hotch necesitaba ver a su hijo, y por eso autorizo que el día siguiente pudieran entrar más tarde al trabajo. Pero el propio Hotch llegó como siempre... y Emily también.

Y eso no lo esperaba. Emily necesitaba un tiempo tranquilo para trabajar, para sentirse cómoda, desde la partida de Gideon le costaba reacoplarse a ciertas cosas, le hacía falta saber que había alguien de apoyo, alguien que parecía estarla cuidando y evitando que hiciera alguna tontería... Sin Gideon cerca Emily quería aprender sola a ser discreta y a ser parte de esa familia.

La UAC estaba vacía cuando llegó, suspiro por tener ese par de horas libres de presiones y dejo sus cosas. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, mientras se servía café, le sorprendió ver a Hotch entrar por la puerta... De pronto ambos se miraron sorprendidos y a la vez casi esperanzados.

Durante un momento ambos se quedaron silenciosos mirando al otro, como expectantes, sin saber si deseaban que aquello fuera una señal o una casualidad. Para Emily era casi una manera de poner a prueba esa resistencia que esperaba lograr, por que él seguía siendo su jefe y seguía siendo inalcanzable... Pero para Hotch las circunstancias eran diferentes; de pronto, sin Haley en su panorama, tener a Emily tan cerca le proporcionaba una inusitada claridad; le recordaba algo que no sabía si alguna vez había olvidado... En ese instante Emily representaba la vida que no había llegado a tener, el amor prohibido que nunca se había concretado. Y de pronto era eso lo que más anhelaba.

Esos cuatro o cinco segundos en el silencio más sospechoso e incomodo, parecían alargarse y acortarse con la velocidad de sus pensamientos, que al mismo tiempo o aleatoriamente parecían decir "acércate" y "mantén la distancia... no es buena idea" y al decisión finalmente se hace patente cuando Emily parpadeo y alejo su mirada de él, convencida de que la situación no había cambiado.

-No esperaba que hubiera alguien tan temprano- dijo por decir algo

-Tampoco yo- dijo Hotch sintiéndose algo tonto por no tener algo mejor que decir

-Supongo que hay mucho trabajo pendiente- dijo Emily incomoda dispuesta a terminar con ese encuentro lo más pronto posible

-No...- dijo él aunque sabía que había demasiado trabajo y que por eso estaba ahí tan temprano, pero esperando retenerla un momento más

Emily intentó hacer algun movimiento con la cabeza como para asentir o parecer de acuerdo con esa tajante y extraña respuesta, pero no supo ni como moverse, sin querer volvió a clavarle la mirada, mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que no podían sostenerse por demasiado tiempo más, sobre todo si él seguía con la mirada fija en ella, deseó correr pero esa voz en su cabeza que le pedía quedarse era más fuerte...

-Estuviste excelente ayer, Emily- dijo él y a ella le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que decía su nombre

-Gracias- apenas alcanzó a musitar- era un caso importante... cuando hay niños de por medio es...- pero sintió que se quedaba sin voz y él la seguía mirando

-Si, así es... es mucho más difícil, por eso quería decirte, estuviste a la altura de las circunstancias- le sonrió

-Gracias, Hotch- dijo ella nerviosa, sonriente, temblando- tal vez sea mejor que vuelva al trabajo, hay muchos archivos por terminar-

-¿Por qué no trabajas en mi oficina un rato?- propuso Hotch sin saber ni porque se le había ocurrido- digo... nada más estamos nosotros y... podemos hacernos compañía un rato, tenemos más o menos los mismos archivos-

Silencio... incomodidad... ganas de huir, de rechazar la tentación lo más pronto posible... y sin embargo ninguno se movió... y esa voz en la cabeza de Emily fue la que la llevó a dar una respuesta que ni ella misma se esperaba.

-De acuerdo...- dijo con un hilo de voz- voy a recoger mis archivos y subo en un segundo-

-Déjame ayudarte- ofreció él

Y estaban ahí, archivos abiertos, frente a frente y evitando mirarse. Casi por formalidad más que por otra cosa empezaron a comentar su archivo con el otro, tras unos minutos fueron cogiendo valor para mirarse de vez en vez y sonreír, y al paso de media hora ya se encontraban hablando de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con los archivos. Emily terminaba de contar una anécdota en la que Morgan había quedado especialmente ridículo cuando notó que los ojos de Hotch estaban especialmente fijos en ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonriéndole

-Nada- dijo él sin mover los ojos- sólo estaba pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no conversábamos tan amenamente, que no estábamos tan bien... desde hace...-

-Casi once años- contestó Emily sin titubeos- un par de días antes de la transferencia, ¿recuerdas?-

-Si... ¿ a donde fuiste después?-

-A muchos lados... – suspiró- estuve mucho tiempo en Europa y... demasiados lados, ¿tú?, ¿terminaste directamente aquí?-

-Si... estuve en los inicios de la UAC- dijo él- y henos aquí... –

-Es curioso, ¿no?-

-No- dijo sorprendiéndola- es una de esas cosas de la vida que sirve para algo- y entonces se acercó a ella

-Aarón...- alcanzó a susurrar ella...

Pero antes de que pudiera decirse algo más, él sello su labios con los de ella, en un beso suave y sensual... El primer toque fue un reconocimiento, un recuerdo de ese algo que ya conocían ambos... Al instante siguiente se separó esperando la respuesta, la negativa, pero Emily permaneció ahí y eso fue suficiente para tomarlo como una invitación a continuar.

Así, lentamente, sus labios se encontraron y se saborearon, luego sus lenguas se buscaron y se reconocieron emocionadas, luego sus manos se unieron, se acariciaron y se negaron a separarse... Estaban tan cerca, habían vuelto a encontrarse. Se miraron a los ojos sin preguntarse si las circunstancias eran diferente o iguales, si estaban por ser descubiertos, sólo estaban cerca del otro... Fue demasiado evidente para ambos que la cercanía los había forzado a alejarse, pero habían vuelto a encontrarse.


	6. Flaquear

**6- Flaquear**

Pasaron un par de días sin hablar de ello, simplemente porque no sabían ni como abordar el tema, luego con la llegada de Rossi al equipo vino otra semana de total distracción, eso sumado al montón de casos que se iban amontonando en sus escritorios y los hacían trabajar prácticamente 24 horas corridas, hizo que pasará casi un mes sin que Emily y Hotch hablarán de lo ocurrido.

Y al principio no lo estaban evitando, ambos tenían la intención de hablar sobre aquella mañana en que se besaron, pero el tiempo no los dejaba, y para cuando había pasado tanto tiempo ambos decidieron que era mejor dejarlo... Algo que se posponía por casi un mes parecía algo que era mejor olvidar. Pero no era que lo olvidaran, ninguno era capaz de olvidar eso.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó JJ a Emily una tarde tras volver de un caso

-Si, todo en orden-

-¿segura?- preguntó sospechando

-Si, no pasa nada-

-Emily, llevas tres semanas con cara de que algo sucede pero no me dices nada- recriminó JJ- ¿qué sucedió?-

Pero Emily no contestó, simplemente desvió la mirada nerviosa en espera de que su amiga se cansará de jugar al interrogatorio, pero JJ no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, sabía que algo estaba pasando...

-¿es por la llegada de Rossi?-

-No-

-¿es por... porque se fue Gideon?-

-No, eso esta superado- dijo Emily esperando que parará

-¿alguno de los últimos caso?-

-No- dijo de nuevo- JJ todo esta bien-

-¿Pasó algo con Hotch?-

-No- dijo Emily tras un instante de duda

-¿de verdad?- JJ parecía haber reconocido en ese segundo algo oculto

-JJ, no es momento de hablar de eso-

Cortando la conversación se alejó de ella, sintiéndose flaquear, no quería mentir pero no estaba dispuesta a mencionar lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no sabía exactamente que significaba, ¿qué le podía decir a JJ?, ¿qué se había besado con Hotch, su jefe porque...? No sabía porque exactamente, ni que consecuencias iba a tener todo eso. Hubiera dado lo que sea porque Gideon apareciera para decirle que hacer.

Hotch no se encontraba en una mejor posición, a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que se acumulaba día a día en su escritorio tenía tiempo de pensar en Emily, le preocupaba no haber encontrado el momento y el modo de hablar con ella, se sentía casi cobarde. Y tal vez lo era, porque ese mismo fin de semana se había dado tiempo para ver a Haley y hablar con ella.

Lo que hubiera supuesto que era un ultimátum, un momento para que ella finalmente planteara el divorcio, terminó pareciéndose más a una cita, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero por eso mismo ya no sabía si hablar con Emily... Tenía posibilidad de volver con su esposa, eso era atractivo en todos los sentidos.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- le preguntó una tarde Rossi

-¿Cómo sabes que fue una cita?-

-Yo sé esas cosas... ahora cuéntame, ¿todo bien?-

-Si-

-¿Las cosas van mejorando?-

-Si-

-Eso me parece genial- dijo sonriente- ¿crees que quiera volver contigo?-

-Eso creo-

-¿vas a volver con ella?-

-... eso creo- dijo Hotch dudoso mirando por la ventana de su oficina- puede ser...-

-¿Puede ser?- Rossi parecía sorprendido- no es la respuesta que esperaba de ti, es tu esposa, Aarón... ¿estas saliendo con alguien?-

-No- dijo al instante y hasta cierto punto era la verdad- ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Dave, debo irme-

-¿otra cita?-

-Ahora no, Dave-

Pero lo cierto es que Haley había pedido verlo de nuevo y él había sido incapaz de negarse, así que salió más temprano de la UAC para cenar con ella... Desde lejos Emily lo siguió con la mirada, entre curioso y preocupada... a su lado Reid se fijo en el detalle pero no le dijo nada, se levantó y fue en busca de JJ. Al cabo de diez minutos la rubia estaba sentándose al lado de Emily.

No fue necesario que ella explicará algo para que JJ de inmediato supiera de que se trataba la preocupación de su amiga, Reid había entrado unos minutos antes a su oficina preguntando "¿qué pasaba con Emily y Hotch?" era suficiente para entender el contexto general y simplemente ir a verla y proponerle charlar en otro momento. Total que decidieron salir a cenar para tener una larga platica al respecto. Emily había estado evitando esa conversación por demasiado tiempo, pero quien sabe que en la salida de Hotch la había hecho flaquear... Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Y por una de esas casualidades de la vida... terminaron JJ y Emily en el mismo sitio donde estaban Hotch y Haley... Fue Emily la primera en notarlo y palideció en el acto, fue Hotch el primero en notar esa reacción y maldijo por dentro... Y por esas reacciones tanto JJ y Haley notaron la presencia de los otros, JJ se mordió el labio, Haley frunció el entrecejo, y no quedo más que acercarse y saludarse cordialmente en la más extraña e incomoda de las situaciones... Y fue Hotch el primero en desear salir de todo eso, en querer huir, en desear no hacer las paces con su esposa y abandonar todo eso... pero no era tan sencillo.

Y durante la siguiente media hora su "cita" no pudo darse con soltura ni naturalidad porque no podía mirar de reojo a sus dos subordinadas conversando íntimamente a unos metros de él. Para Haley también empezó a ser evidente que algo había cambiado en el ambiente de aquella salida y no pudo evitar hacerle frente, tenía que volver a poner las cosas en su sitio lo más pronto posible.

-Aarón, tenemos que hablar seriamente- soltó de pronto- sé que todo esto fueron dificultades, pero creo que podemos superarlas, creo que podemos volver a estar juntos-

Por un momento Hotch le dedicó su completa atención, estaba esperando esa oportunidad, todo podía volver a ser normal, Haley estaba dispuesta a volver a intentarlo, a seguir con él después de todo, y eso puede ser perfecto...

-Podemos estar bien de nuevo, sólo tienes que estar más en casa y menos en el trabajo, pero sé que puedes entender eso, ¿verdad Aarón?- continua ella pero él ya no sé siente tan convencido- sabes que eso puede hacer toda la diferencia, yo estoy dispuesta a seguir pero necesitas poner de tu parte-

-¿es una condición?- preguntó él

-No quiero que lo veas así... también yo hice cambios... – dijo ella- hay que dejar ciertas cosas para poder retomar esto-

-Tú...- y se hizo la luz en su cabeza- estabas viendo a alguien-

-Pero esa ya pasó... lo importante es que podamos volver a estar juntos-

Y no se sintió cómodo con eso, a nadie le gusta ser engañado, volteó nuevamente la mirada a donde Emily conversaba con JJ, sintió un nudo en el estomago. Haley siguió su mirada hasta las dos mujeres

-No lo sé, Haley- dijo al fin

-Aarón, ¿estas teniendo una aventura?- preguntó

-Por favor, no digas eso, sabes que no...-

-Corrijo, ¿estas teniendo alguna clase de aventura con alguna de esas mujeres?- dijo señalando muy discretamente

-No-

Y podían volver a retomar el tema anterior porque era evidente que él decía la verdad de no ser porque finalmente, tal vez por su propia experiencia al engañarlo, Haley le hizo la pregunta correcta.

-¿Has tenido una aventura con Emily Prentiss?-

Y Hotch la miró fijamente, casi congelado; ahí estaban todos esos recuerdos, Emily Prentiss irrumpiendo de nuevo en su vida y cambiando todo, después de casi once años aun se iba a causar un daño por aquello... Y claro que podía negarlo, negar una aventura de muchos años atrás, negar que se habían besado apenas unas semanas atrás, pero era negar un momento clave de su vida... era negar el amor que sentía por Emily... Pero podía perderlo toda por ella... Miró a Haley.

-Si-


	7. Momento de confrontación

**7- Momento de confrontación**

Evidentemente Emily no tenía idea alguna de lo que había pasado entre Hotch y Haley, no sabía que esa misma noche él había puesto el punto a ese matrimonio y que Haley ya tramitaba los papeles de divorcio, y por supuesto menos sabía que gran parte de esa decisión tenía que ver con ella... Y tampoco nadie se molestó en explicárselo, para Hotch todo era muy abrumador para explicarlo.

Durante una semana Hotch evitó el contacto directo tanto con Emily como con casi cualquier miembro del equipo, especialmente Rossi, era le mejor manera de no dar explicaciones. Centrándose en cada caso empezó a dar el perfil de un solitario, de hallarse cada vez más inmerso en el trabajo... Ni siquiera sonreía.

Al cabo de unos días empezaron a preocuparse todos los miembros del equipo, intentaron más de una vez averiguar siendo cuidadosos y fijando en lo que había cambiado pero Hotch era más difícil de perfilar que la mayoría; intentaron obtener información por medio de Rossi pero el tampoco consiguió nada. Al final JJ le insistió a Emily, quien sabe porque, que ella hablará con Hotch.

Pero Emily, que hacía un mes se había besado apasionadamente con él y que traía el mundo de cabeza por eso, que lo había visto en una cena romántica con su esposa una semana antes y eso le ponía entre enojada, frustrada, celosa y hasta temerosa, se sentía incapaz de pararse ante Hotch para otra cosa que no fuera hablar de un caso o entregar el papeleo que le correspondía.

El incidente de García disperso un poco esa tensión, la analista había recibido un disparo y el equipo estaba moviendo cielo mar y tierra para resolver aquello, por suerte ella estaba bien, aunque las cosas resultaron más terribles y complicadas de lo que esperaban. Al final, con García a salvo, un policía corrupto muerto y JJ ligeramente consternada por aquel disparo tan preciso, la tensión anterior se disolvió.

Durante algunos días Emily se pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de García; hasta que se recuperará nadie quería dejarla sola, a parte de Morgan, JJ y Emily eran quienes más tiempo pasaban ahí. Durante algún tiempo se divirtieron hablando del nuevo romance de García con Kevin.

-Bueno, Emily sólo faltas tú- dijo una noche García

-¿Yo?- eso la tomaba por sorpresa- ¿de qué?-

-De romance, por supuesto-

-Pero JJ...- intentó cambiar el tema hacía la rubia

-Nada, todos sabemos lo suyo... bueno, al menos yo si y tú también- dijo García con una sonrisita- así que sólo nos faltas tú-

-Así que... ¿cuál es tu próximo movimiento, Emily?-

-Ningún movimiento... nada-

-Esperen, ¿ya tiene alguien en mente?- se sorprendió García

-No..-Emily entró en pánico

-Por supuesto que ya hay alguien en mente- dijo JJ risueña ante la mirada de pánico de Emily- ¿quieres que te de una pista Penélope? Se trata de alguien que conoces-

-Basta-

-Deja que me diga, de cualquier modo lo averiguaré-

-Es un hombre del trabajo, cercano...- dijo JJ mirando a Emily

-Oh, Dios- soltó García- a la señorita le gusta nuestro jefe-

Emily sintió que se moría de un ataque al momento y JJ ensancho la sonrisa lo que le confirmo la teoría a García que empezó a reír emocionada... Las dos sabían que eso era un problema pero no evitaba que las emocionará; en un momento de pánico Emily se levantó y dejo el lugar ante las quejas de sus dos amigas. No es que realmente le molestará que JJ lo hubiera revelado, eran amigas, merecían saber eso, pero lo que menos necesitaba es que la noticia se divulgara por ahí.

Sin saber porque, tal vez porque supuso que era el único lugar donde no la buscaría, regresó a la UAC, si conocía a JJ esa misma noche se podría a parecer en su casa y no tenía ganas de alargar más esa conversación. Al llegar casi todo estaba vacio, se topo con Reid mientras salía y le juró que había olvidado algo... Tras unos minutos de entretenerse con el genio frente al elevador Emily entró, la UAC vacía era tan tranquila como aterradora, se sentó en su silla y suspiró, demasiadas emociones. De pronto alguien le toco el hombro y se sobresalto. Era Hotch.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Olvide algo- contestó él mostrando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano- ¿y tú?-

-Igual- mintió Emily pero Hotch parecía perfectamente leer entre líneas.

-¿De quien te estas ocultando?- preguntó

-De JJ y García-

-¿Y eso?-

-Es una larga historia de la que en realidad no quiero hablar-

-Esta bien... si no quieres hablar esta bien, pero no creo que el mejor modo de huir sea pasando aquí la noche- comentó Hotch mirando su reloj

-No pasaré aquí la noche- argumentó Emily- me iré como en una hora-

-Sigue sin parecerme la mejor idea- dijo él- vamos, te invito a cenar-

-No es necesario, gracias-

-Emily, no aceptaré un no por respuesta- dijo él mirándola fijamente- además tampoco te buscaran conmigo-

-_Touche_-

Aceptando la invitación, sin saber bien porque, Emily se levantó y lo siguió, intentaba mantenerse tranquila pero no era del todo fácil... SE sentaron juntos en un restaurante pequeño y bastante vacío no muy lejos de ahí, se sentían cómodos pero a la vez preocupados. Esa noche, Hotch parecía más atento y atractivo de lo que Emily lo había sentido en mucho tiempo...

Se quedaron juntos durante la siguiente hora, pasando un buen rato como si todas las dudas acumuladas hubieran desaparecido, como si en el último año no hubiera sido un verdadero caos todo entre ellos... De pronto Emily sintió necesidad de saber, estaba ahí, lo merecía.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, Hotch?- preguntó finalmente

-Para ayudarte a esconderte, supongo- dijo él

-Si, claro- dijo sarcástica- demasiada amabilidad ¿no?-

Él levantó la vista y le confrontó la mirada desafiante, así que ella realmente quería saber que sucedía, la evaluó con la mirada, tal vez ni siquiera lo sospechará...

-Supongo que todo esto es mi modo de intentar reconquistarte- dijo sincero

-¿qué?- soltó el tenedor de golpe- pero...- se había puesto pálida

-Es mi intención, Emily...-

-No... Basta con eso- dijo ella turbada- no se puede... ¿crees que no me lo imagine?¿la vida contigo?... Lo hice, prácticamente cada día... y diez años después lo primero que hiciste fue ponerme una barrera, así que no puedes cambiarlo así nada más...Las circunstancias no lo han hecho- se levantó

-¿Y si lo hubieran hecho?- preguntó él levantándose también- ¿y si te dijera que te amo?-

-Si así fuera... diría que también te amo, Aarón-confesó ella pero de inmediato regresó a su postura anterior- Pero como están las cosas... Debo irme agente Hotchner, gracias por la cena-

Cruzó la puerta en un segundo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Hotch se quedó ahí durante unos minutos más, no iba a perseguirla, no aun... sabía en que había fallado, no había sido capaz de aclarar las cosas primero, no había sido capaz de decirle que las circunstancias si habían cambiado... y eso era lo único que los detenía.


	8. Bandera blanca

**8- Bandera blanca**

Sin proponérselo realmente Hotch empezó a trabajar más de cerca con Emily, porque era lo mejor para lidiar con los casos, a primera vista era evidente que hacían un excelente equipo juntos, con más detenimiento se notaba que era porque estaban cómodos con la cercanía del otro, a pesar de que, por dentro, ninguno sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Todo lo que entraba en el campo de los temas personales, era inteligentemente evitado entre ellos, a fin de no generar más conflictos y de que las cosas no terminaran llegando a oídos del equipo y finalmente de Strauss, era difícil, pero ambos sabían mantener las apariencias. Por más que Emily sintiera que quería salir huyendo y por más que Hotch muriera por contarle la verdad... Ni una palabra.

Y el equipo no sabía que algo sucedía, o más bien, no sabían que era lo que sucedía, porque habían empezado a notar que algo raro pasaba, pero no podían estar seguros de donde venía la tensión o porque estaba surgiendo, Hotch y Emily les parecían muy normales, pero no podían estar absolutamente seguros, algo sucedía... Y no tenía que ver con el trabajo acumulado o el caso especialmente tenso.

Y volvieron de un caso más, exhaustos, con ese mal sabor de boca que queda después de haber visto algo realmente malo... Y estaban cansados, fastidiados, con ganas de un rato agradable y de un trago (como Emily tuvo a bien sugerir).. entonces las cosas pasaron; de pronto ese sobre de mano de ese hombre, llego a las manos de Hotch, señalando algo que nadie parecía esperarse.

-Haley envió los papeles de divorcio- dijo y dejo al equipo

Eso cambió la situación general, el equipo cruzo miradas confundidas e incomodas y eso deshizo los planes nocturnos... En un momento de descuido mientras todos se separaban, Emily alcanzó a Hotch hasta el estacionamiento

-¡Hotch!-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al verla correr hacia él

-No, yo sólo... – tras la carrera le costaba decir lo que quería- ¿vas a divorciarte?-

-Eso parece ¿no?- dijo mostrándole sus papeles a Emily

-No lo sabía- dijo ella que sentía deseos de irse y que sentía a Hotch menos agradable

-No...- su voz se suavizó- sé que no lo sabía... No te lo dije-

-Lo lamento...- dijo ella e inconscientemente le dio un abrazo

Hotch se sorprendió pero le respondió el abrazo afectuosamente; al cabo de un segundo, apenada, Emily se separó y se despidió puesto que Hotch también parecía incomodo, el equipo hacía su aparición al mismo tiempo en el lugar... El resto de la tarde ambos parecieron quedarse cavilando en todas esas cosas... Hotch tenía esos papeles y no sabía que hacer... No quería firmar... Quería firmar... No quería... pero si... no... si... Era imposible lidiar con eso.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de la incertidumbre, deseando no tener que separarse de su esposa para siempre... Le hubiera gustado al menos haber estado en una mejor situación con Emily, para no sentirse tan perdido en medio de esa inestabilidad, para no sentir que llevaba todas esas batallas perdidas.

Casi daban las doce de la noche, él aun no había sido capaz de firmar los papeles o de dormir o tener un pensamiento alegre, cuando tocaron a la puerta... Ignoró un segundo el sonido a ver si continuaba, pero continuo y finalmente abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Emily, sonriendo tímidamente y llevando un pañuelo blanco en la mano. Hotch se sorprendió al verla, sobre todo tan tarde.

-Hola- dijo ella aun tímida- lamento molestarte tan tarde... yo... se supone que traería una bandera blanca, pero no tengo ninguna, así que... es lo mejor-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó él- oh, disculpa, pasa por favor-

-Vine a hacer las paces- dijo ella- no quería dejar las cosas como quedaron... Fui muy desagradable contigo la otra noche-

-No te preocupes, todo esta en orden... – no supo que más decir. Los papeles seguían en el mismo lugar y Emily los había visto- Siéntate, te traeré algo de beber-

Emily aceptó la invitación y se sentó en el sofá, mirando alrededor a la espera de Hotch. No estaba muy segura de que iba a hacer después de pedir perdón... quería hacer que todo estuviera bien pero no estaba segura de que paso natural seguía. Al cabo de un minuto Hotch le ofreció una copa de vino que ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Ambos dieron un sorbo a su copa mientras esperaban que el momento incomodo acabara.

-Lamentó lo de tu esposa- dijo Emily al fin

-Esta bien... supongo que así tenían que ser las cosas- dijo él desilusionado- ya no estaba todo bien y ella...-

-Tenía un amante- completó Emily

-Así es... tú... ¿cómo sabías?-

-Gideon- contestó Emily- él me lo dijo, pero supongo que no quería decirte a ti-

-Vaya... si lo sabía todo- comentó Hotch un tanto sorprendido

-Y esa era la maravillosa ventaja de ser amiga de Jasón Gideon- dijo ella, vio la sonrisa de Hotch- en fin, sólo venía a disculparme, supongo que me extralimite contigo... no tenía idea de que tú y Haley se divorciarían-

-No es tu culpa, Emily, yo no te dije nada-

-Bueno... eso es cierto- dijo ella dando un nuevo trago a su copa- así que estamos a mano-

-Me parece un punto aceptable- contestó él- ¿y ahora qué?... ¿somos amigos de nuevo?-

-Si- dijo ella y se encogió de hombros- somos amigos

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él preocupado por que el tono de voz de ella no era igual

-No...- susurró Emily, terminó su vino y se levantó- será mejor que me vaya, es prácticamente medianoche-

Hotch se levantó tras ella, confundido y sin saber si debía decirle algo, Emily se despidió de él con un gentil beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta con la confusión de Hotch aun muy evidentemente marcada. Tras alejarse apenas cerca de cinco pasos, Emily supo que Hotch seguía en el marco de la puerta mirándola, se detuvo y lo miró, él no dijo nada y ella le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta... Dio la vuelta y avanzó nuevamente, pero no había recorrido medio camino cuando Hotch la llamó

-¡Emily!- gritó y caminó hacia ella

-Dime...-

-¿Entonces puedo reconquistarte sin que te molestes conmigo?-

Emily soltó una carcajada sincera y se acercó a Hotch sonriendo

-De hecho eso era justamente lo que quería oír- dijo seductoramente a unos milímetros de él- buenas noches, Aarón, te veo mañana-

Dando la vuelta dejo el lugar con Hotch aun mirándola fijamente, pero ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Habían hecho las paces, pero lo mejor aun estaba por empezar.


	9. La mañana de las revelaciones

**9****- La mañana de las revelaciones**

Les extraño a todos que esa mañana tanto Hotch como Emily llegarán con una sonrisa en el rostro; algo muy bueno debía haber pasado, pero era extraño que les sucediera al mismo tiempo... Al final, JJ, como buena amiga que era, supo el tipo de sonrisa que tenía su amiga e interpreto todo.

Y al cabo de un rato la tentación de contarlo era más y más fuerte, por eso cuando García hizo la primera pregunta al respecto ella ya no pudo resistirse a contarle lo que llevaba todo el día segura que había sucedido: Emily había dormido con Hotch. Y aunque no había hablado con Emily y no tenía prueba alguna de lo que decía, estaban totalmente segura, se veía en la sonrisa que ambos llevaban y que se ensanchaba minimamente cuando hacían contacto visual entre ellos... A JJ le sorprendía que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Emily noto los cuchicheos de sus dos amigas antes de media mañana pero no les dijo nada, sonrió por lo bajo y siguió fingiendo que no veía su comportamiento... Al cabo de un rato Morgan se acercó a preguntar si ella sabía algo de lo que tenían JJ y García, y ella con total inocencia respondió que no tenía idea, pero al cabo de un segundo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que para su suerte Morgan ya no vio.

-¿Qué te causa tanta simpatía?- le preguntó Reid frente a ella

-Nada-

-¿Algo que no le has dicho a Morgan?-

-Algo así- pero Reid aun la miraba

-¿Tiene que ver con JJ y García?- Emily asintió levemente- ¿sabes que las tiene tan interesadas?- nuevamente Emily asintió- ¿es algo que quieren saber?- nuevamente el asentimiento- ¿es algo que tú sabes- de nuevo si- ¿es..? Oh, vamos Emily, no tengo ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿vas a decirme?-

Pues...- Emily se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Reid- sucede que mueren por preguntarme algo pero no se deciden, además no están seguras de tener razón-

-¿Y que quieren preguntarte?- preguntó el en voz muy baja

-Si dormí con Hotch- susurró ella a su oído y Reid abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Y lo hiciste?- preguntó consternado pero ella se levantó y regresó a su sitio- ¿Emily?.. ¿es verdad?... Si lo es... ¿cierto?... Tú y él... –

-Baja la voz- dijo ella

-Contéstame- dijo él aprensivo y acercándose a ella

-¿Tú que crees, genio?- dijo Emily sonriendo enigmáticamente

-Wow, Emily! Pero es tu jefe... wow-

-Que perceptivo, doctor Reid, definitivamente si eres un genio- dijo ella – y como buen genio supongo que entiendes porque voy a pedirte que no digas nada-

-Sabes que al final todos sabrán-

-Si, pero es algo que tengo que confirmarles yo, no tú... además- y por primera vez Emily caviló sobre ello- aun no sé muy bien como esta la situación... ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Spencer?-

-Sabes que si-

-Esa voz me agrada-

Y el resto de la mañana se les fue en el trabajo y JJ jamás encontraba la oportunidad de acercarse a Emily a solas, parecía que Reid se había pegado a ella con pegamento casi todo el tiempo, así era imposible preguntarle algo tan privado y la curiosidad la mataba, igual que a García, necesitaban saber que había pasado... preguntarle a Hotch era mil veces más difícil, así que cuando el día llegó a su fin ambas mujeres se encontraban frustradas y Emily no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción .

Al final, cuando todos se iban de la UAC, Hotch alcanzó a Emily antes de que saliera, tenía trabajo por terminar pero bien podía darse un momento de descanso. Ella le sonrió pero no pareció dar otra muestra de interés por el acercamiento de él

-¿Llevas prisa, Emily?- preguntó en voz baja- porque... me queda poco trabajo, puedo darme prisa y... si esperas un poco nos podemos ir juntos... ¿qué dices?-

-Hotch... veras... me voy a casa.. Lo que paso entre tú y yo anoche... estuvo excelente, pero fue una cosa distinta... no tenemos nada oficial todavía, te dije que tenias que esforzarte en conquistarme, no es lo mismo que seducirme... o que dejar que te seduzca.. o ambas cosas... así que me voy a casa- explicó ella

-¿entonces... no significa nada?-

-Significa mucho... pero no hace oficial nada, Hotch, no hablamos de eso aun - dijo ella

-¿entonces nos vemos después?- sugirió él preocupado ligeramente

-Supongo... Si tienes algún plan llámame- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hotch se quedo entre convencido y confundido, sin saber que había sido todo eso, por supuesto que dormir juntos significaba algo, pero las circunstancias de la noche anterior habían sido particulares... Aun tenía que conquistarla, sabía que Emily Prentiss no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo tan fácil, le gustaba el reto.

Al mismo tiempo Reid había alcanzado a Emily y la miraba como si muriera por decir algo, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca, caminó junto a ella unos pasos en silencio incomodo, intentando decir algo, tener una conversación tranquila, pero muriendo por preguntar algo más y Emily lo sabía perfectamente. Al cabo de un minuto ella se detuvo y miró a Reid

-Ya dime-

-¿Vas a contarme como paso lo de Hotch?- preguntó como si llevará mucho deseando preguntar

-Algo personal esa pregunta- señaló ella

-Digo... sólo quería saber... –

-Si, te entendí perfectamente, Spencer- dijo ella riendo- Veamos... Hotch firmó ayer sus papeles de divorcio, así que estaba algo desanimado y decidí verlo, para hablar, ver como estaban las cosas, hacerle un poco de compañía... al mismo tiempo tuve una de esas llamadas de mi madre que no acaban bien... supongo que estábamos susceptibles, bebimos un par de copas juntos... y... bueno, tenemos nuestra historia, así que era lo más evidente al final-

Con eso siguió avanzando para dejar el lugar, pero Reid bastante sorprendido la seguía ansiosamente, para ser un genio se sentía carente de conocimiento, como si ella supiera algo que él definitivamente desconocía... Las relaciones humanas lo descontrolaban a veces, y que su amiga y su jefe tuvieran una historia era aun más extraño en medio de todo eso. Aun seguía a Emily, hasta que ella se desespero y volvió a detenerse.

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó

-¿Vas a contarme?-

-Contarte... ¿qué?-

-La historia. Tu historia con Hotch- dijo él que casi sentía que estaba suplicando

-Tendrás que invitarme a cenar- dijo ella- entonces te contaré toda la historia-

Durante los siguientes días ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice que no pasaba desapercibida, JJ y García decidieron interrogar a Reid pero no consiguieron nada... Todos morían de curiosidad con eso, cuando tuvieron que volver al mundo real con el aviso de Hotch:

-Nos vamos a Nueva York-


	10. Derecho de exclusividad

**10- Derecho de exclusividad**

Se presentaban como sin previo aviso a Nueva York, primero porque el caso no había llegado a través de JJ y segundo porque tenían un caso muy particular, que incluso requería la presencia de García. Y ahí estaba la UAC, llegando a un sitio donde no parecían tener muchas ganas de recibirlos y presentándose a Kate Joyner.

Hubo un par de cuchicheos aleatorios sobre eso, sobretodo por la declaración de Hotch de que habían trabajado juntos, el equipo de pronto se sentía interesado y la relación del jefe de la UAC con la detective encargada en Nueva York si era algo digno de vigilarse y comentarse... ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Haley? JJ y García se lo preguntaron con una sonrisa conspiradora... ¿Realmente sólo habían trabajado juntos?... Y Emily se tuvo que cuestionar eso seriamente.

La verdad es que no le gustaba esa familiaridad con la que Hotch trataba a Kate, le producía un escalofrío en la espalada la forma en que aquella mujer rubia sonreía o hablaba con él o como se acercaba. Habían trabajado juntos... No terminaba de gustarle, pero estaban en un caso y no estaba en posición para cuestionar las antiguas amistades o relaciones de su jefe, aunque moría por saber.

Al mismo tiempo Hotch no podía evitar estar al pendiente del comportamiento de su equipo, parecía que pese a estar muy atentos en el caso estaban al pendiente de su comportamiento, casi alertas, eso no le gustaba, miraba a Emily en el tiempo que podía hacerlo con discreción pero era difícil saber si las cosas estaban bien o si estaba igual de pendiente que el equipo, no quería que las cosas salieran mal. No habían hablado todavía, no sabía como hacerlo, el trabajo no le estaba dando tiempo de ello... y eso podía terminar con la relación... aunque la relación entre ellos técnicamente aun no existía, eso le preocupaba aun más.

Morgan estaba especialmente susceptible con todo aquello, lo que hacía que la presión alrededor de Hotch aumentará, en cierto momento Morgan lo acusó de sólo estar al pendiente de lo que hacía y decía Kate, y aunque al final pidió disculpas por su comportamiento no retiró su comentario, y Hotch no pudo evitar notar que nadie en el equipo hacía el mínimo esfuerzo de contradecir eso, miró a Emily, pero le costaba descifrar su expresión. Tras el perfil preliminar ella se acercó a él

-Hotch, ¿tienes un segundo?-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él extrañado

-No, nada realmente... sólo quería saber... – estaba nerviosa- tú y la agente Joyner ya habían trabajado antes juntos y... –

-¿Te preocupa algo?-

-Si... no... bueno si, en realidad eso no es lo que quería plantear- no sabía como decirlo

-Aarón- apareció Kate en ese momento- necesito que revises algo conmigo-

-Voy en un segundo- contestó él- ¿qué decías Emily?-

-Olvídalo, no es importante- dijo ella tratando de ser amable, evitando la mirada de su jefe y de la rubia y alejándose más bien enfuruñada

Se limitó a seguir con el trabajo que tenía que hacer, centrándose perfectamente en todo para que nada saliera mal, pero al cabo de un rato JJ se reunió con ella, mirándola con cierta aprensión.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le preguntó su amiga

-¿Crees que haya algo entre ellos?- preguntó Emily desviando la mirada hacía donde estaba Hotch con la detective

-No tengo ni idea... no estoy segura de que hayan sólo trabajado juntos- confesó JJ- ¿te preocupa eso?-

-Algo...- contestó Emily- tal vez estoy siendo exagerada-

-¿Has pensado en plantearle esa cuestión?-

-¿Cuál cuestión?-

-El hecho de que te mueres de celos cada vez que sospechas que tiene algo con otra mujer, el hecho de que te pone nerviosa el no saber si siente algo por alguien más o si siente algo concreto por ti- dijo JJ- no me mires con esos ojos, Emily, sé que dormiste con él aunque no me lo has dicho... la pregunta en todo esto, Emily es ¿por qué a pesar de eso no están juntos entonces?-

-No hablamos de eso- contestó Emily con aire deprimido- creí que teníamos más cosas que decir, que había que volver a ganarnos la confianza... él había dicho que iba a reconquistarme, pero... no sé que pasa, no sé porque esto me tiene tan aterrada-

-Se llama derecho de exclusividad, amiga- sentenció JJ mirándola entre con preocupación, diversión y ternura- no quieres que este con alguien más, no quieres estar con alguien más, quieres que él quiera estar contigo exclusivamente... y necesitas saber eso ya, ahora, lo más pronto posible; Kate Joyner te esta provocando eso... Así que, ¿quieres mi recomendación de amiga?-

-Evidentemente si-

-Díselo ya- dijo JJ firme- todo este asunto de la conquista y la seducción esta muy bien, pero es mejor que aclaren ya que tienen ese derecho, sólo el uno para el otro, una relación de verdad... y luego él puede seguir siendo encantador y conquistador contigo, ¿entiendes? Por eso estas preocupada. Así que recuerda hacerlo antes de que a esa rubia se le ocurra recordarle lo viejos tiempos o algo así-

-Gracias, JJ-

-Y, Emily...- su amiga volteó- no vuelvas a querer ocultarme algo así o te mataré-

Con una sonrisa Emily se alejo, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Hotch, el trabajo los volvió a envolver... Terrorismo... quizá era el primer gran encuentro del equipo con aquello... tensión...miedo... el disparo a un policía... las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, era algo mucho más grande, y entonces... la explosión.

Antes de que cualquiera estuviera realmente listo para actuar, habían tenido una bomba, a la policía en caos, el equipo separado por el momento, y a Hotch y Kate solos en medio de su propia tragedia. Pero al menos se pudo hacer algo, al menos pudieron intervenir a tiempo, al menos Hotch llegó al hospital, aunque no se pudiera decir que sano y salvo exactamente, pero al menos había llegado y el equipo pudo reunirse con él. El panorama general no era mejore, pero la UAC estaba dispuesta a responder a lo que fuera... Se deshicieron de la siguiente bomba.

Cuando finalmente acabaron con todo eso hubo tiempo para lamentar las perdidas, los miedos, las alegrías incluso... Fue entonces cuando llegó el momento de preocuparse por la salud de Hotch, que no había salido muy bien parado de la explosión; de alegrarse por el embarazo de JJ, del que apenas se habían enterado; de llorar la perdida de Kate Joyner que no había logrado sobrevivir. Hotch tuvo su momento para lamentar todo lo ocurrido y extrañar a su amiga.

-¿Hotch?- era Emily antes de partir

-Hey... – se veía realmente mal con eso- ya voy, ¿todo en orden?, ¿ya se van ustedes?-

-Si, nos vamos en unos minutos, tu auto también esta esperando.. yo sólo... lamento mucho lo de tu amiga- dijo antes de retirarse

-Gracias- dijo él en voz baja- ¡Emily!- la llamó antes de salir- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme ayer?-

-Nada, no era importante- dijo en voz baja- debo irme, me están esperando-

-¡Emily!- llamó él de nuevo- ¿esta bien si paso a verte apenas llegué a la ciudad?-

-Si... claro- titubeo ella antes de salir finalmente por la puerta del hotel.

De regreso a casa Emily se preguntaba mil veces porque Hotch quería ir a verla justo como habían estado las cosas, ojala hubiera podido volar con ellos para acabar con la incertidumbre antes; también se preguntaba si iba a ser capaz de decirle lo de el derecho de exclusividad... JJ se sentó a su lado y se quedo en silencio con ella durante el viaje.


	11. Porque es algo especial

**11- Porque es algo especial**

Llegaron muy pronto del viaje y entonces a Emily la espera le parecía el infierno, evidentemente Hotch debía tardar más que ella en llegar a la ciudad, pero aun así parecía que el tiempo no tenía ganas de avanzar para molestarla; al final para apaciguar un poco sus nervios decidió salir un rato con el equipo... Aunque la cosa no mejoro del todo, hasta que finalmente JJ decidió hacerse cargo de la situación y sacar a Emily de ahí.

Con el pretexto de "tenemos que hablar de cosas de mujeres" y García parecía más entretenida en molestar a Reid así que no las acompañó, ambas dejaron al equipo y se alejaron, aun era tarde, el sol alcanzaba a distinguirse en el horizonte y ambas caminaron un rato como sin rumbo. Emily como instintivamente volteo a mirar su reloj para calcular el tiempo.

-Deja de hacer eso- la regañó JJ y eso le recordó un poco a Gideon

-ES que estoy nerviosa- se justificó ella

-Si miras el reloj el tiempo no corre más rápido o Hotch llega más pronto-

-¿Quién dijo que tiene que ver con Hotch?-

-Déjame pensar... quizá tenga que ver con que finalmente parece que van a hablar... o tal vez porque es el único que no llegó con nosotros, bueno Morgan no cuenta... o tal vez porque a estas alturas ya conozco esa mirada de incertidumbre en tu rostro... tengo más opciones, pero podemos quedarnos con esas por ahora- dijo JJ convencida

-De acuerdo... deberías estar menos tiempo con Reid, empieza a parecer que también lo sabes todo- dijo Emily intentando bromear

-No estés nerviosa- dijo JJ- todo esta bien... ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?.. mejor no contestes- agregó ante la cara de pánico de Emily

-¿Crees que esto acabe mal? Digo después de lo que paso en Nueva York...-

-Emily, sinceramente creo que exageras- se detuvo y entró en una cafetería, Emily entró tras ella

Mientras JJ conseguía un par de capuchinos Emily esperaba nerviosa, expectante, confundida... Se sentó en una mesa apartada y esperó mientras miraba todo alrededor; al cabo de un minuto JJ llegó a donde estaba, le tendió una taza y sonrió pero al inicio no dijo nada, se concentró en todo a su alrededor.

-Cuando Will y yo nos encontramos de nuevo tras el caso en el que nos conocimos nos pareció una locura- dijo JJ de pronto- de pronto tras una breve platica por teléfono me encontraba nuevamente en Nueva Orleáns sin previo aviso o sin saber exactamente a donde ir y resultaba una locura, él no podía creer que estaba ahí y que lo buscaba... Después de la primera noche nos pareció que si estaba dispuesta a cruzar medio mundo, bueno medio país, sólo para verlo por un rato valía la pena intentarlo... A pesar de que después tuvimos nuestras dudas, especialmente yo las tuve, decidimos que no podíamos dejar ir algo así de bueno- guardó silencio un momento antes de seguir- las cosas buenas no pasan muy seguido, en este trabajo especialmente, nos acostumbramos a perder más de lo que ganamos, pero... Emily, imagina si algo así de simple como lo mío resulta especial en medio de todo esto, lo que pasa entre Hotch y tú es... único... después de diez años y habiendo estado en puntos totalmente opuestos del mundo era casi imposible que volvieran a encontrarse... y más aun que volvieran a sentir cosas como las que sintieron antes... Se amaron durante un tiempo, se vieron forzados a separarse y casi doce años después aquí están ambos y los sentimientos siguen ahí... ¿qué posibilidad había de que eso sucediera, Em?... una entre miles tal vez... y, algo así de bueno no pasa nada más porque si, Emily te mataría si no recuperas esto... y te matare por creer que algo puede salir mal después de todo... Tantas coincidencias no son de gratis- su voz era casi romántica al decirlo- Así que ahora vas a seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, tú dime- contestó Emily que tras aquel discurso era incapaz de no creer fielmente en sus palabras

-Primero, sin mirar ni una vez al reloj vas a terminar este café conmigo, mientras yo te vuelvo loca contándote porque no te había dicho que estoy embarazada- dijo y Emily no pudo disimular una sonrisa- luego, en segundo lugar, amablemente vas a despedirte, con calma y jurando que mañana temprano me llamaras ¿vamos bien?-

-Perfectamente-

-Te iras a casa, con calma y cuidado, vas a cambiarte, arreglarte y verte sensacional, aunque sin exagerar por supuesto, porque es una noche importante- dijo aun mirando fijamente a Emily- entonces, ya habrá pasado bastante tiempo, y esperaras pacientemente a Hotch, que no deber tardar... y luego, préstame atención porque esto es lo más importante de todo: Vas a decirle sinceramente que no puedes vivir sin él y que quieres que no vea a otras mujeres ni nada así... En resumen que quieres que tengan una relación formal, ¿entendiste?-

-Me quedo clarísimo- dijo Emily tomando un trago de su café

Se quedaron ahí cerca de media hora más hasta que, con el último trago de café, JJ hizo un silencio especialmente largo y Emily no tardó en despedirse de ella. Había llegado a la ciudad cerca de tres horas antes, no podía faltar mucho para que Hotch apareciera... Se dio una ducha, se cambió, y luego... esperó.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de espera en total silencio, sonó su teléfono, la pantalla indicaba que llamaba Morgan, tras un hondo suspiro Emily contestó aunque no estaba segura de querer hablar con alguien en ese momento.

-Hola, Morgan- contestó intentando sonar natural

-Hola, princesa, ¿qué tal tu tarde?-

-Nada mal... supongo que habrás regresado y quieres saber donde están todos, ¿verdad?-

-No- contestó él- eso ya me lo ha dicho García hace unos minutos. En realidad llamaba para hacerte un aviso-

-¿Un aviso?- se extrañó ella- ¿sucede algo?-

-Hotch va para tu casa- dijo y el corazón de Emily se detuvo- y creo que es mejor que sepas eso, además de un pequeño detalle...-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Esta loco por ti, princesa... Y no es broma, antes de que lo preguntes- dijo Morgan apresuradamente para evitar otra pregunta- es un hecho totalmente comprobado... he tenido algunas horas para hablar con él mientras viajábamos de regreso y lo aseguro, te adora Emily... así que espero que en este momento te estés preparando muy bien para que te diga que te ama locamente... porque creo que eso hará y que algo realmente especial puede surgir entre ustedes dos – hizo una pausa pero Emily no fue capaz de decir nada ante eso- bueno, ya he cumplido con mi labor. Supongo que tendrás una noche bastante ocupada- dijo con una risita- pero por cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme... y si no, de cualquier modo te interrogaré mañana. Hasta mañana, princesa-

-Adiós- alcanzó a decir ella

En efecto nada de lo que pasaba era un secreto ya, a Emily no se le ocurría porque Hotch le había dicho algo a Morgan, pero tampoco se moría por investigar... "Esta loco por ti" esas palabras taladraban su mente sin parar, recordándole muchas cosas que creía que había olvidado o que creía debía haber olvidado... Esa sensación de tantos años atrás, ese revoloteó de mariposas en su estomago, la interminable espera de verlo, todo eso seguía ahí, presente, constante... Sonrió inconscientemente al darse cuenta de que no estaba esperando ser reconquistada por Aarón Hotchner, simplemente quería volver a tener lo que tenían.

Se escuchó la puerta. Emily no se sorprendió, sabía perfectamente quien era.

Al abrir la puerta, Hotch y Emily se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que él se acercará a ella y, rodeándola con sus brazos, la besará como si fuera lo único que quedaba por hacer en el mundo.


	12. Resultados, al fin resultados

**N.A. **Hola, lamento la tardanza... pero finalmente ya esta aquí el último capítulo! Espero que les guste, como siempre todos los comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc, etc. son bien recibidos. Gracias a todos los que leyeron!

**12- Resultados, al fin resultados**

El primero en despertar y sonreír por el recuerdo fue Hotch, miró alrededor, el sol apenas se dibujaba como una posibilidad al otro lado de la ventana, el reloj marcaba que faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la mañana, el ambiente en la habitación aun era cálido, a su lado Emily aun dormía, respirando acompasadamente rodeada por el brazo de Hotch, era una perfecta mañana, resultado a su vez de una noche perfecta.

Ya fuera porque había pasado mucho tiempo o porque sentía la mirada de Hotch fija sobre ella o por ambas cosas a la vez, Emily despertó, parpadeo varias veces y lo miró, inmediatamente dibujo una sonrisa y se acercó a él, quien la besó al instante. Sus labios se amoldaron a los del otro perfectamente como las mil veces que se encontraron durante la noche anterior.

Con atención, en medio de ese silencio, casi se podían volver a oír los suspiros compartidos por ambos como parte de ese reencuentro amoroso. Los suspiros, los gritos, las llamadas del uno al otro... Los latidos del corazón, todo eso aun se escondía en medio del silencio que aun no se atrevían a romper, y también permanecía en sus mentes como parte de algo perfecto que ambos necesitaban desde mucho atrás.

Y estando ahí, sintiéndose tan cerca el uno del otro, después de haber compartido la noche juntos, sabiendo que habían descubierto casi al mismo tiempo que no se concebían separados, se habían quedado sin saber que decir... De pronto temían que sus palabras rompieran ese silencio perfecto y arruinaran lo que habían encontrado juntos, de pronto eso era algo que debían tratar eso con más cuidado y medir sus palabras.

Luego, el primero en sonar fue el celular de Emily, regresándolos demasiado pronto a la realidad de afuera, se separó de Hotch para averiguar que sucedía, era JJ. El celular de Hotch también sonó pero el no hizo movimiento alguno para contestar... Emily miró el teléfono y de reojo a Hotch que a su vez la miraba. Finalmente ignoró la llamada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ignoraremos al resto del mundo?- preguntó Emily mirándolo

-Si se puede para siempre...- contentó él sonriéndole

A Emily simplemente le encantaba su sonrisa, habría hecho lo que fuera para seguir mirándolo sonreír, tan cerca de ella... Se quedo silenciosa mirándolo, deseando que ese instante durará para siempre. Él volvió a besarla antes de animarse a hablar.

-Necesitamos hablar, Emily- dijo en voz baja pero seria- no quiero que esto se siga quedando sin decir... No podemos vivir de ese modo-

-Lo sé... ¿quieres que bajemos y nos sentemos seriamente a hablar?- preguntó ella considerando que era mejor opción- además si no aparecemos en un par de horas en el trabajo nos meteremos en líos-

-Emily- dijo él haciéndola callar sobre esos asuntos de la realidad- Te amo-

Ella se quedo callada, sorprendida, lo esperaba, más bien deseaba eso, pero no estaba segura de que llegará a suceder... Se había quedado muda y él sonreía cada vez más ante su incertidumbre, Emily era hermosa hasta así de confundida, él lo sabía bien, lo podía asegurar en ese instante y también lo recordaba de mucho tiempo atrás, de la primera vez que pudo formular esas simples palabras para ella, de la primera vez que descubrió que la amaba.

A Emily le parecía estar reviviendo una escena que había protagonizado mucho tiempo atrás y que había quedado inconclusa, sin su final feliz. El momento, la noche, las sonrisas, las palabras que no sabía cuando volvería a oír... ¿Cómo podía todo eso no ser un sueño de los muchos que había tenido en doce años?... Y sin embargo era todo tan real, tan tangible, que no pudo más que sonreír.

-También te amo, Aarón- dijo ella finalmente- pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que si... pero nunca esta de más comprobarlo- dijo y volvió a abrazarla- esas cosas nunca cansan de oírse-

Volvieron a besarse... Al cabo de unos veinte minutos más resumieron que no quedaba más que rendirse a la realidad y presentarse a la UAC, había trabajo pendiente y más tarde Hotch tenía que ir al medico por cualquier secuela tras la explosión del auto en Nueva York. Mientras se levantaban, mientras se movían, con cada acción, sus ojos volteaban en busca del otro, como una comprobación que todo eso no iba a evaporarse.

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo Emily mientras él se acomodaba la corbata

-Soy todo oídos, Em-

-Estaba celosa, en Nueva York... de tu trabajo y cercanía con la detective, sé que es una tontería, pero... supongo que quería decirte-

-Ey, esta bien... no había nada con Kate- dijo él

-Hay algo más-

-Continua-

-No quiero pensar que puedas ver a otras mujeres...no quiero que quieras estar con otras mujeres... yo...- trató de recordar lo que JJ le había dicho- quiero que haya un derecho de exclusividad... tú y yo juntos... Esas son mis condiciones, no quiero algo casual, no quiero que durmamos juntos de vez en vez y sólo sea eso, quiero algo real... quiero que el equipo sepa, porque son nuestras familia al final... quiero que... quiero que seamos una...-

-Una pareja- completó él mirándola- son bastantes condiciones, Emily-

Él la miraba fijamente y a Emily le temblaron las piernas, por supuesto que había dicho demasiado, era lo que quería, eso era lo que quería al estar con él, no más secretos y no más dudas entre ellos y lo que eran... Llevaba casi dos años en la UAC preparándose para eso, desde Gideon hasta JJ la habían preparado para eso, quería decir todo eso, tener todo eso, quería volver a tener a Aarón Hotchner en su vida y no dejarlo ir. Pero él... ¿él quería eso? Tenía pánico de lo que viniera. Él la miraba, ella esperaba asustada... tantas condiciones.

-Emily- dijo él acercándose a ella- todas esas condiciones, todo eso de la exclusividad, de ser una pareja, ¿crees que no se me ocurrió al venir a noche a decirte que te amo?... Hermosa, por supuesto que es parte, te amo... y somos una pareja ahora, eso es lo que realmente quiero-

Emily en un impulso lo rodeo con sus brazos, emocionada, mientras él reía... Volvieron a besarse hasta que les faltó el aire y la tentación de quedarse y no salir de la cama era demasiada. Se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento... Emily lo besó muy suavemente.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?-

-Me pareció haberlo oído hace un rato- comentó él fingiendo que lo pensaba- pero me gusta oírlo. También te amo Em, pero temo que es hora de irnos-

Casi cuarenta minutos más tarde entraron juntos a la UAC, un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero sonrientes, Reid, García y Morgan los saludaron al entrar, pero no dijeron nada más, pese a que Morgan le dirigió a Emily una mirada interrogante, y Reid una tenue sonrisa cómplice. Desde la oficina de Rossi, tanto él como JJ se asomaron al verlos llegar y sonrieron en total complicidad.

-Finalmente- soltó Rossi al mirarlos

-Ya era hora, ¿no?- dijo JJ de acuerdo- no puedo creer que hayan tardado tanto en estar seguros... llevó meses pensando que descubrirían solos que querían estar juntos-

-Bueno, creo que todos lo pensábamos... Pero es cuestión de perspectiva, ellos estaban tan cerca, tan dentro del asunto que parecían no verlo- sentenció Rossi- al menos ya están juntos, que creo que era todo lo que estaban esperando... y sospecho que al rato nos lo dirán oficialmente, pese a que todos sabemos, es bastante evidente-

-¿Y qué pasara con Strauss?- se sobresaltó JJ- eso puede representarles un problema-

-No- dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo el último mes cada que no estoy en mi oficina?-

-¿Has hablado con ella?-

-He estado diciéndole que no podía evitar que ellos terminaran juntos... He querido convencerla de que no intenté parar eso-

-¿Y lo has conseguido?-

-Pues- y soltó una risa- ella también esta de acuerdo en que es inevitable-

JJ sonriente bajo a reunirse con Emily, quien en ese momento se separaba de Hotch dándole un suave beso... Mientras que Rossi se dirigía a felicitar a Hotch por eso. Hotch y Emily se miraron una última vez a los ojos antes de enfrascarse cada uno en sus confesiones, y entendieron al mismo tiempo que todos esos años de espera habían valido la pena sólo para volver a encontrarse y compartir eso momentos.

FIN


End file.
